battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatGenericName/Derp's guide to making a proper tank
Hello there, today ill be giving u a guide to making a proper tank. So first, theres some basics. You need to know what u want ur tank to look like, unless ur going to go tiger mode. And for the armour angling, don't make stuff up, a 1*1*1 1/2 block cannot have a 30 degrees angling. So heres some numbers. * Note: These are angles from horizontal (longer side) of each triangle. 1*1 = 45 degrees 1*2 = 28 degrees 1*3 = 19 degrees 1*4 = 14 degrees 1*5 = 11 degrees 1*6 = 9 degrees 1*7 = 8 degrees 1*8 = 7 1/2 degrees 1*9 = 7 degrees You can use this website to caculate the effective thickness (from the angling.). http://www.panzerworld.com/relative-armor-calculator ---- Now lets get started First, after u have a tank design in mind, you obviously need to build a hull. AND ONLY THE HULL (For now) Keep in mind that a bigger hull means you can put more, larger, and better stuff inside. Of course, those are RP sizes, as long as the size is at most the same size it is in game, the size is allowed. And keep in mind the components you're putting into your tank, like, you can't a nuclear reactor in a tank the size of an abrams (well, u can, but you'll kill your crew in like, 2 minutes.) And no engines with 30 thousand horsepower in a tank the size of the M1. So, after you have made your hull and you are happy with it, make the supension/running gear. And make them properly, don't make it super thin unless you want horrible stability and traction. Make your tracks wide enough so they spread out the weight enough and have good traction. And onto the wheels of the running gear. Make it so it fits the tracks and can support it. That simple. Now, onto the turret. Make sure the turret isnt too small or too big. Having a turret thats too small would mean a cramped turret meaning no room for the crew to do stuff, which means a slower reload and the crew would not meet potential. Small turrets also means no autoloaders, so u can't replace the loader either. So the only upside you would get from a smaller turret is a smaller target profile. And an oversized turret isn't good either, as that means the tank will be top heavy, so you would flip over more easily while on a hill or something and you tank would be flying around corners as the tank banks during tight turns. And a larger target profile. Now, you add the weapons. Start with the main gun. And please use logic, you won't be putting 8 inch guns on a tank using a T-34-85 turret. And with that said, a larger caliber gun means a larger round, meaning less rounds carried, meaning your tank thats the size of an abrams that has an 8 inch gun will not carry many rounds. And now, building gun. It's pretty simple, figure out what cylinder best matches your caliber in relation to the tank's size, and build it. The length however, it's something different, most guns have a L/# in the name, what that means is Length of barrel Divided by ''n ''= Caliber, or Caliber times number = barrel length, you could do proper caculations or just make a best guess. No making a barrel thats 4 blocks long in game and calling it a 120mm L/54 gun. Other weapons. It is suggested you add a Coax gun (a machine gun of some sorts mounted alongside to the main gun) and a second machine gun that is manned in some way. ---- examples will be added later. Category:Blog posts